


Bellyflop

by WolfVenom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Taking love to the extreme is what makes Jon an amazing affair.(Can be seen as romantic or platonic).





	Bellyflop

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr prompt https://tigerzoom99.tumblr.com/post/164975206112/imagine-your-otp-person-c-hey-person-a-the
> 
>  
> 
> Some liberties taken with the prompt, I've changed it a bit.

The snow was solid beneath their steeds as the three men made their way throughout the land, picking through tree and tunnel. Layers and layers of fur had to be piled on to shun the biting cold and Jon was sure Grenn had a sheet of heated iron beneath his cloak, granted it was not a smouldering sheet.

 

Ghost was affected none by the chill and walked readily on, paws splaying upon the drifts to prevent sinking. The horses acted similarly and trotted on through the wind, ears perking over their riders’ steady banter. Jon payed little attention to whatever Grenn and Satin were bickering about. He kept one eye on Ghost and the other on the trail, humming so softly to himself only the direwolf could sing along.

 

The snow drifts had become ice and Jon had tuned out everything but the sounds of nature by the time civilization returned to view. Ghost ran ahead and his master watched him dash, smiling softly. The murmuring of his companions was a drone until the white plains became floods of trees, where his name was among the words shared. He inclined his ear towards Grenn as he repeated what he said.

“Did’ya hear me there, Snow?” Grenn clicked at his horse softly, nudging up against Satin with a smile.

 

“Watch this,”

 

Jon was once again turned back in from his daze.

 

“The ground is Satin Flowers!”

 

Never before had the two seen a man jump so foolishly from his horse. The mare nickered unhappily and bucked him off halfway through dismounting, and Jon twisted mid-fall and landed hard on the ice. Grenn, laughing his heart out, bothered not to get off and help, and his raucous giggling drew Ghost back, who nudged his groaning friend in worry.

 

Satin shoved down a spur of humour and left his gelding to check on Jon, who was rolling around in the snow clutching his shoulder. He had taken quite the spill in his haste to make it to the ground from atop the large mount.

 

The wolf nudged Jon into a comfortable sitting position as Satin chuckled and looked over his dislocated shoulder with utmost care.

 

“You are a very big softy, aren't you Jon?”

 

He grinned, all teeth, “and _you_ are too loveable.”

  
  
  
It wasn't even two nights later Jon bumped his head on a railing after being told the ground was Ghost.


End file.
